monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Serena Aguado
Serena Aguado - Nastoletnia córka syreny oraz Trytona, pochodząca z małej podwodnej wioski znajdującej się blisko Ekwadoru a dokładniej - wysp Galapagos. Dziewczyna na ogół jest bardzo nieśmiała, boi się potworów i ludzi. Mimo to bardzo chce ten strach pokonać i robić to co kocha - podróżować. Dla wielu osób to jak dzielnie Serena walczy ze swoimi lękami stanowi coś godnego podziwu. Serena to dobroduszna osoba która niestety za bardzo wierzy w to iż w każdej osobie tli się iskierka dobra. Dziewczyna, prócz podrózy szczerze interesuje się również florystyką. Uwielbia wyplatać wianki, którymi obdarowuje bliskie osoby. Osobowość Serena jeat cichą i niesmiałą introwertyczką, która zwykle boi się ludzi oraz rówieśników. Nie oznacza to jednakże że nie potrafi nawiązać relacji bowiem dzielnie walczy ze swoimi lękami. Dla wiwlu oaób stanowi to wzór do działania. Serena w zyciu kieruje aie sercem i jeat dobroduszna a co za tym idzie - niestety bywa teoszeczkę naiwna. Bardzo łatwo wmówić jej rózne głupoty które powtarza potem niczym mantrę. Dziewczyna jest także mało asertywna i daje ponieść się mocniejszym charakterom. Zwykle Serena pozostaje gdzieś na uboczu, pełniąc swego rodzaju tło. Nie przeszkadza jej taki stan rzeczy, bowiem brzydzi się osób które usilnie próbują zaistnieć w świecie i przysłowiowo dążą do celu po trupach. Chociaż kręci na nich nosem i w duchu wyśmiewa takie zachowanie, ma za mało odwagi by otwarcie powiedzieć że coś jej zdaniem jeat nie tak albo że coś nie przypadło jej do gustu. Serena bardzo łatwo daje ninnym sobą pomiatać. Nawet jesli widzi że tak nie powinno być, słowem się nie odezwie by nie zrobić komuś przykrości. Wierzy w zprawiedliwość oraz dobro na świecie i ciężko przychodzi jej zrozumienie negatywnych emocji czy obecnego na świecie zła. Jest w tej kwestji ślepą optymistką - nawet jeśli dostanie od losu niezbyt przyjemne przeżycia w duszy wierzy że pp burzy zawzze pojawia się tęcza. Wygląd Serena jest młodą syreną. Ma jasną cerę, i lekko zażółcone policzki. Włosy Sereny są w odcieniu jasnego blondu, który przechodzi w rudy na końcówkach. Na głowie ma pełno pereł i niekiedy słoneczniki. Zwykle splata włosy w kucyk. Jej oczy są w szarym odcieniu. Jej ogon ze złotego przechodzi w pomarańcz. Co dziwne jej język i wnętrze jamy ustnej jest pomarańczowe. Dodatkowo na plecach ma trzy plamki w żółtym kolorze. Relacje 'Rodzina' Serena jest córką syreny imieniem Pearl oraz trytona imieniem Okeanos. Jej rodzice są dumnymi właścicielami małej aczkolwiek dobrze działającej firmy oferującej sprowadzane z nadmorskiego świata, do rodzinnego miasteczka dziewczyny różnej maści przedmioty. Sklepik cieszy się ogromną popularnością. Serena jest jedynaczką, jej rodzice obecnie zamiezzkują rodzinną wioskę. 'Dalsza rodzina' Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Sereny. Jedynie to że jej rodzice są jedynakami. 'Przyjaciele' Syrena w straszyceum zaprzyjaźniła się z Selkie - Fiorella di Seal oraz córką Trolli - Trinette Nurmi. Chociaż obie przyjaciółki Sereny różnią się xharakterem, dziewczyna potrafi doskonale się z nimi dogadać. W chwilach amutku razem z Fiorellą pływa w okolicznych jeziorach, zaś Trinette chetnie słucha o problemach Sereny. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna koleżeński kontakt złapała z innąsyrwną- Satya Tairana a także z Mei Lin Lang i Tehani "Keira" Yemaya. 'Wrogowie' Serena, chociaż z natury dobra i qyrozumiała ma kilka nieprzyjaznych sobie oaób. Dziewczyna z wzajemnością nie lubi Hwan Min, Cassidy Catingtons oraz Violet Petal. Dziewczyna uważa że ta trójca pośród uczniów Straszyceum ma największe "parcie na szkło". Nie potrafi dogadać się również z Cleo De Nile i Frankie Stein. 'Miłość' Serena obecnie jest singielką. 'Zwierzak' Serena opiekuje się małą świnką morska którą uratowała przed zjedzeniem w hotelowej restauracji. 'Historie relacji' Z Violet Petal Wszystko zaczeło się niepozornie, od pewnego evemtu odbywającego się w Straszyceum. Koniec końców, Violet wpisała się do nieprzyjaciół Sereny po tym jak przez dłuższą chwilę starała się odwrócic uwagę dziennikarza od budynku szkoły po to, by zostać uwiecznioną na kamerze. Violet posunęła się nawet do użycia pyłków oerswazji. Serena zachowanie roślinki uważa za poniżej krytyki a nawet żałosny oraz niedojrzały. Od tamtej pory syrena krzywo patrzy na roślinę, mimo to stara się zdusic w sobie negatywne uczucia. Zainteresowania 'Podróże' Serena co prawda nie od zawsze interesowała się otaczającym ją światem. Podróżami zafascynowała się kiedy wraz z mamą na kilka godzin opyściły rodzinny dom by udać się na krórką wycieczkę ponad wodę. Odkąd Serena zobaczyła nadmorski świat, nie potrafiła o nim zapomnieć. Z wielkim zainteresowaniem wypytywała nie tylko rodzicow czy wiedzą coś o świecie ponad wodą, lecz do wielu rzeczy doszła tak właściwie sama. 'Kwiaty' Dziewczyna od małego uwielbiała kwiaty. Wpierw opiekowała się podmorskim ogródkiem otaczający rodzinny dom a z czasem zaczeła interesować się roślinami także w nadmorskim świecie. Serena w kwiatach uwielnia także ich symbolikę - ulotność, delikatność, rozwijanie się i przemijanie. Zdolności *'Zmiana' - Serena potrafi zamienić swój rybi ogon na nogi i z powrotem. Dzieje sie tak kiedy dziewczyna zmoczy nogi, by odzyskać ludzka formę musi je wysuszyc. *'Pływanie i oddychanie pod wodą' - Jako syrena dziewczyna potrafi doskonale pływać, może także oddychać pod wodą oraz widzieć. *'Śpiew' - Mówi się że syreny pieknie śpiewają lecz w przypadku wokalu Sereny jest on bardzo przecietny. Nie najgorszy, ale bez fajerwerków. Niemniej jednak w księżycowe noce, kiedy na niebie widnieje pełnia księzyca Serena przy pomocy swojego śpiewu moze wpływać na zachowanie osób znajdujących się w pobliżu jej miejsca pobytu. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Słonecznikach oraz perłach we włosach. *Jako człowiek chodzi bez obuwia, jedynie wokół kostek ma przewiązane sznureczki. *Rybim spojrzeniu. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Zwykle inne osoby zwracaja zię do dziewczyny po imieniu. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Mam ochotę z tąd uciec". *'Nie rusza się bez' - Jakiejs przypinki oraz ozdoby na ogon/stopy. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Ciepłą tempwraturę, lato, lekkie potrawy i ciszę. *'...A najmniej' - Wpychanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy, portali plotkarskich, kina akcji. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Dziewczyna wiele lat mieszkała pod wodą. Jej dom był bardzo mały, a pokój urządzony w stylu minimalistycznym. Na ścianach dziewczyna namalowane ma ryby morskie a na półkach stoją zamkniete w szklanych słoikach kwiaty słoneczników. *'Ciekawostka' - Serena po raz pierwszy zobaczyła nadmorski śeiat w wieku niespełna o ludzkich lat, kiedy wraz z mamą udały się na wycieczkę. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Pierwotne imię postaci to Siren. *Adopt od Amity, wześniej adptowana od Esterwy *Nazwisko dziewczyny pochodzi z hiszpańskiego słowa "agua" oznaczającego "woda", pierwotnie było nazwiskiem osób które żyły niedaleko wody lub z nią pracowały. *Ideę na zwierzaka zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Urodziny obchodzi 12 Czerwca. *Zmiana nóg na ogon pod wpływem wody została zaczerpnieta z serialu "H2O: wystarczy kropla wody". *Jej ogon zmienia kolor w cieplejszej wodzie. Klasyczny potwór 250px|left Syrena – w mitologii greckiej to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe stworzenia femme fatale wyobrażane jako półkobieta-półptak. Później, podobnie jak w mitologii rzymskiej, nimfa morska wyobrażana jako ryba z głową kobiety lub pod postacią półkobiety-półryby. Syreny zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym (w pobliżu jońskiego miasta Fokaja), skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem żeglarzy i zabijały ich. Wedle Pauzaniasza straciły swe pióra w konkursie śpiewaczym z muzami, który przegrały. Muzy zaś uczyniły sobie z nich korony. Apollodorus podaje, iż były dziećmi Syreny, córki Melpomeny i boga rzeki Achelousa. Nosić miały imiona Pisinoe, Agalope i Thelxiepia. Pierwsza z nich grała na lirze druga śpiewała, trzecia zaś przygrywała na flecie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftWyspy Galápagos - także Wyspy Żółwie. (nazwa urzędowa: hiszp. Archipiélago de Colón, czyli „Archipelag Kolumba”) – archipelag pochodzenia wulkanicznego na Oceanie Spokojnym, na wysokości równika, ok. 1000 km na zachód od wybrzeża Ameryki Południowej. Wyspy należą do Ekwadoru, a ich powierzchnia wynosi ok. 8 tys. km². W 1978 roku archipelag został wpisany na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. W 2001 roku wpis poszerzono o Rezerwat Morski Galápagos. Galeria Serena ID.jpg|Obecne ID. Serena człowiek.jpg|Ludzka forma. Serena rysunek twarzy.jpg|Zbliżenie na twarz. Serena skullette.jpg|Skullette postaci. Główkiii.jpg Stroje Serena PD szkic.jpg|Szkic Picture Day Meta timeline *'?' - Amity adoptuje OC od Esterwy i nadaje jej imię Merliah. *'Wrzesień 2018' - OC trafia do Rochi, która nadaje jej imię Serena Aguado. *'Wrzesień 2018' - Rochi "zastrzega" Serena Aguado oraz grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. *'""02.10.18''' - Serena zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie.''' Kategoria:Ekwador Kategoria:Syreny Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High